


Humans

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [13]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: GOD damiens so fucking valid, Gen, this takes place before spm btw h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: tired and feeling angsty tonight boizalso feel free to guess who damien's past lover was?? big hint: its the same one who appeared in ochunks backstoryCharacters: Damien (spm oc), Blumiere





	Humans

“Your father loves you,” Damien insisted, although he avoided Blumiere’s gaze altogether. “It’s just that this month is often… difficult for him.”

“Because mom died?” Blumiere asked, his voice quiet. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from saying anything more that would be hurtful to Damien.

The knight smiled wearily, squeezing onto Blumiere’s hand. “That is the main reason, yes.” He said, “It doesn’t help how there have been reports that humans are more populate around the area, but…”

“But he still loves me.” Blumiere finished.

Damien couldn’t help a laugh. “Yes, that’s right, little Blumiere. Kieran still loves you very much. He just… doesn’t like visiting your mom at these times. It makes him feel – ah, what’s the word? – a lot sadder.”

“Depressed, sorrowful, and words like that would do too.” Blumiere added on, Damien laughing once again.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Damien sighed softly. “He  _does_ get that way…”

“Can’t you make him feel better? You’re the one that can actually talk to him without him telling you to leave him alone.” Blumiere’s happier expression fell, and he finally looked away as well.

“I try, little Blumie. I really do.” Damien fell back onto the ground, his eyes closed as he let out another shaky sigh. “Kieran won’t listen, though. He probably blames…”

Damien trailed off, knowing that Blumiere had looked back. He was worried, concerned, interested. A mix of all of those.

Sometimes Damien wished Blumiere were a little older. So he could actually explain such things.

“Humans are dangerous, Blumiere.” Damien explained, although it was a soft murmur. “It’s a warning passed down in our culture. They’re repulsive, and the Tribe has had enough trouble with things that  _they’ve_  caused.”

Damien didn’t want to admit that their was chaos between himself and Kieran.

If he hadn’t hesitated, if he didn’t think for a  _moment_  the selfish thoughts he did… Blumiere’s mom would be alive. Damien wouldn’t be to blame. He hated himself for that, and he knew that Kieran had a valid reason for hating him as well.

Damien couldn’t understand how he was still accepted into the family. He wasn’t even related by blood.

Blumiere tapped his shoulder, and Damien tried to sit up. “What’d the humans do to mom?”

“Remind me when you get older,” Damien smiled warmly at him, although he felt his heart drop. He fell back onto the grass, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice. “I might tell you then.”

Blumiere was close to continuing to bother Damien, but stopped himself. He knew that Damien was getting uncomfortable, even though the knight tried to hide it. He decided to change the subject, softly running a finger tracing the scar along Damien’s face and leading to the back of his neck.

“How’d you get that?”

“I thought you were going to ask about your mom again, not about me, Blumiere.” Damien’s eyes flickered toward the curious child. “Ah, well, I won’t complain.”

Blumiere rested on Damien, hugging him. 

“When I was younger, the humans weren’t as much of a threat.” Damien began, the memories of this time coming clearly to him. “We went back and forth at times, and… it was inevitable that I’d find someone that caught my eye.”

He let go a long sigh, wrapping his arms around Blumiere.

“This was before I had officially become accustomed to weapons and weapon usage.” Damien continued on, giving a weak laugh. “So of course I was impressed when I found a  _human_ with the same amount of skill as I had. He even had magical skill…”

Even though the name now left a bitter taste in Damien’s mouth, he couldn’t stop himself from admitting that he fell for that boy at one point. Oh, to think, at one point he was in  _love_  with a human. The same type of human, with the blood of the Ancients, that he’d sworn to kill.

“This was enchanting, to say the least.” Damien hated himself for feeling happy at the first memories of this time. “We taught each other, we became friends, and as we grew, we found comfort in each other.”

“I thought you said humans were bad…” 

Damien stopped himself, trying not to blurt anything out. “I… I did say that, Blumiere. Because of many reasons, but I only found out those reasons  _after_ this…”

“Oh.”

“Mm…” Damien tried to skip all the insignificant parts that the boy had thrown away, his heart shattering all over again. “In the end, Blumiere, all he wished for was my power. He just wanted to use me to help himself. It wasn’t love. I was blind not to see it.”

Damien’s voice went quiet. “When I refused, he did this. He caused this just because I couldn’t give him what he wanted. All of those years… went to waste…”

“I’m sorry Damien.”

“It’s okay, little Blumiere.” Damien tried to laugh again, “It’s fine. That was a while ago, and we were all naive before that. We didn’t take our ancestors words seriously. Their warning that humans weren’t to be trusted…”

“What if I end up loving a human?” Blumiere sounded genuinely fearful.

Damien sat up with Blumiere on his lap, he looked the little one in the eyes.

“If you do, Blumiere, I’ll protect you. From your father, from the human, from anyone who tries to hurt you. I’ll protect you no matter what, even if I disagree with what you did.”

Blumiere laughed a little. “I love you Damien.”

Damien’s look softened. The emptiness he felt when recalling the memories had been replaced by a warmer, more embracing feeling. For once, Damien had hope that he could do  _something_  right. He could help Blumiere and Kieran. He swore he wouldn’t die until they’re happy, and he planned to go through with that.

“I love you too, Blumiere."


End file.
